


Luke- Tummy Troubles

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, Sickfic, studio, tummy troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: Luke gets sick on a recording day.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Request! Thanks @StaceyStonier on Wattpad for the request.
> 
> Request: Can you do one please of luke sick with the stomach flu really bad while recoding the new album and shows up to record but the guys notice and send him back home with Michael ans Michael takes care of him please.
> 
> Of Course! Here you go!
> 
> \-----

Today was the first day of many where the lads of 5 Seconds Of Summer were going to be recording their new album. They hadn't even decided a good name for it yet, but when have they ever? (Okay, they have but their first one was just their band name so...) The boys were back home in Australia while recording this album so, for once, they weren't around each other 24/7. More like 12/7.

Luke had set his alarm for 9:30 as their recording session started at 11 but he managed to sleep through it. When he did wake up it was already 10:15. When he opened his eyes he moaned at how hot he felt. He had woken up halfway through the night because he was too hot and had taken off all of his covers. Now, in the morning, he still felt burning hot.

The other thing he noticed was that his throat was dry and scratchy, his head was pounding and his stomach was twisting. He was most definitely sick. He just hoped that he would be well enough to record today. He slowly sat up and grabbed the outfit he had prepared, heading to the bathroom. Once he was in there he started to feel a little nauseous, he dropped his clothes and knelt over the toilet.

After a couple minutes he started gagging. He could feel his dinner from the following night coming up his throat. He began vomiting and in that moment he was debating whether or not he should head out to the recording session. Once he has finished puking his guts out he brushes his teeth and gets into his shower. By the time he gets out of the shower he has decided he is heading to the recording session.

Once Luke is dressed and ready he takes a couple of pain relievers, fever reducers and stomach settlers in the hopes that he will feel a bit better be the time he is at the studio. He grabs a couple of water bottles and his car keys and heads out to the garage. During the ride his stomach and headache begin to retreat. By the time he is at the studio he is almost normal, except for the fact that he still looks like a ghost.

He looks at the clock in his car and sees that he is 45 minutes late. He curses himself and heads into the recording studio. He finds Ashton and Michael sitting on the couch while Calum is in the recording booth, singing. He is a little confused, as they were going to record the instruments first and then singing. But apparently not.

'Hey Lukey, you've finally arrived.' Michael yells, making Luke wince.

'You alright?' Ashton asks as Luke sits down next to him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small headache.' Luke answers.

'You sure? You look like a ghost.' Ashton says.

'Yeah.' Luke says, not wanting to miss out.

'If you say so.' Ashton says.

'Hey Luke.' Michael shouts.

'Please don't do that.' Luke says, wincing.

'Oh, sorry.' Michael says. 'I just wanted to let you know that I recorded your guitar parts in 'Golden Indigo' ' (I know it's not a real song just go with it, It's a new album that they haven't done yet anyways.)

'Oh, okay.' Luke responds, a little sad. Just then Calum comes out of the recording booth.

'Michael it's you're... woah, Luke. You look like a ghost!' Calum exclaims.

'Yeah, thanks.' Luke says sarcastically, shaking his head. Bad idea. He begins to feel his stomach threatening to empty itself once again and grabs the bin, which had conveniently been placed next to where he was sitting. After a couple of gags, Luke begins to throw up. He can feel someone holding his fringe back and someone rubbing his back as a third holds the bucket under his chin for him.

After about 15 minutes of constant, violent vomiting and spitting up stomach acid Luke finally stops and sits back, exhausted. He quickly falls to sleep and his bandmates leave him be, deciding he needs to rest.

'He needs to go home.' Calum announces as Michael goes to clean the bucket.

'Yeah, but who's gonna take care of him?' Ashton asks.

'I can't. You know how easily I catch things. I've probably caught the bug just from holding his fringe.' Calum says.

'Well, I could. But I don't trust you two with working together without me.' Ashton says.

'I'll go.' Michael says, coming back into the room.

'You sure?' Calum and Ashton say at the same time.

'Yeah, you two can just get your instrumental parts done and I'll be alright. You can even do some guitar if you want, your both pretty decent.' Michael offers.

'Okay, sure. Thanks Mikey.' Ashton says.

'No problem, but you have to help me carry him out to his car.' Michael says.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys get Luke out to Michael's car and Michael manages to get him home safely. He carries Luke inside, with much difficulty, and sets him on his bed. He places a glass of water, sick bucket and fever medication next to the bed. Once he is certain that it is alright to leave he then heads to the Living room which is down the hall, in between Luke's room and the nearest bathroom so that he can see if Luke goes running.

He takes the best seat so that he can see the hallway in front of him as well as the TV. He grabs one of Luke's Xbox controllers and starts the console up. He plays a little bit of Fifa as quietly as he can, as not to wake Luke. About halfway through his first game he hears foot steps coming down the hall and get up immediately, following Luke as he rushes into the bathroom.

Luke rushes to the toilet and gets onto his knees. He gags a couple of times before vomiting, Michael holding his hair out of his face and rubbing his back. It's another 5 minutes before Luke catches a break. Michael helps him up and Luke begins to brush his teeth. Unluckily, brushing his teeth triggers his gag reflex, causing him to vomit all over the sink and mirror. Michael tries to calm him down but Luke is now shaking and hyperventilating and Mikey isn't sure what to do.

He decides that Luke is finished for the moment so picks him up bridal style and takes him to the lounge room, plopping him down on the bed. He rushes into Luke's room and picks up the sick bucket before looking around the room for something to calm Luke down. His eyes land on his stuffed penguin - That'll do a treat. - , he picks the toy up and takes it to Luke in the lounge room along with the sick bucket, handing both to Luke.

Luke places the sick bucket down next to the couch and takes his stuffed animal into his arms. After a couple of minutes Michael looks over at Luke from where he was on the armchair and sees that he is asleep once again. Michael sighs in relief and decides it is time for him to take a rest himself. He grabs a couple of blankets, one of which he puts over Luke, and goes to the other couch in the room, laying down and shutting his eyes.

About 2 hours later Michael wakes up to the sound of someone calling his name. He opens his eyes and sees Luke staring at him for his place on the other couch, his blue eyes pleading. It takes Michael a few seconds to wake up and hear what Luke is saying.

'Mikey! Michael?' Luke says, chanting almost all of Michael's nicknames.

'Hmm?' Michael asks once he is aware enough. 'You okay Lukey?'

'Kinda.' Luke says, relieved that Michael isn't mad at him for waking him up.

'Kinda? What do you need?' Michael asks, sitting up straight.

'Cuddles?' Luke asks.

'Cuddles?' Michael repeats.

'Cuddles.' Luke says once again.

'Alright.' Michael says, getting up from his very comfortable place on the couch. He walks over to Luke, his blanket still wrapped around him. Luke sits up an manoeuvres so that there is enough space for Michael to sit down. Michael plops down next to Luke and brings the younger boys into his arms.

'Thanks Mikey.' Luke says, his eyes drifting shut.

'No problem. Now go back to sleep.' Michael says, almost asleep again himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I'm gonna make a part 2 to this one. It's just too long. If you've left a request I will try to get it done soon.
> 
> Bye for now,
> 
> Alexis :D


End file.
